Fearless
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: I change the title wayyyy too much xD This one does correspond with the story better, but here's the summary xD Harley, a ninth grader at Sweet Amoris High School is struggling to realize who her true love is, while making friendships, breaking hearts, and learning all along that she has to be fearless, before she can truly love her one. Ugh...the story is much better. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in love? Not like a crush, but literally in love. Like the heart pounding, just wishing he would take your head in his hands and kiss you kind of love. Now take that feeling and have that exact feeling for three different boys, and feel like the world's working against you to be with them. That's how I feel.

I'm Harley, Harley Young. A month ago, my parents decided to get a divorce. I couldn't decide who to live with, so I went to live with my aunt. I started going to Sweet Amoris High School. I hated it at first, until I met Castiel.

I walked outside to find someone to help me around, and there he was, his gorgeous red hair, and stormy eyes…he was beautiful.

"Hi," I had said. "I'm new."

"So what?" He had asked.

"Are you always this nice?"

"Yeah, especially to new kids."

We had a full conversation, and at the end, he actually smiled! I tried my hardest not to blush as I was walking away, which surprised me. I'm normally good at hiding emotions.

Now it's been a month. I've met Lysander. What's weird is I'm closer to the three cutest guys in this school than I am with any girls.

Anyway, so I was walking around school when I felt someone tap my right shoulder. I turn to the right, and see no one, then turn and find myself face to face with Castiel.

"Ha, you should've seen your face," He said, amusement glimmering in his eyes.

I crossed my arms. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

He smiled. "You'd better believe it."

I'm one of the only girls he smiles at.

"Anyway," Castiel said. "Lysander, Nathaniel, and I are all hanging out under the stairs, you want to come?"

"Nathaniel? And you?" I asked with a raised brow.

Castiel rolled his eyes. He _hates_ Nathaniel, with a passion. "Yeah, Lysander said he'd probably tag along anyway, we might as well invite him."

_Great._ I thought. _The three cutest guys in school, all with me, at once. This will turn out well._

"Yeah, you'll see me there." I said. "You know me, anything to get out of Algebra 1. I _hate _that class. Almost as much as you hate Nathaniel."

Castiel snorted. "I don't blame you. See you there." He turned and walked off. I watched after him.

"Hey, new girl!" A voice sounded behind me.

I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, but I turned around anyway. "What do you want, Amber?" I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets to keep from punching her in the face.

"Oh, nothing," Amber said with a sick smile on her face. "I just wanted to tell you, you'd better stay away from Castiel."

I glared at her. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"He's mine," Amber growled, her face in mine. "He may not know it yet, but he's mine."

"Oh, and you think he'd want to go out with a girl like you, brat?" I asked cockily.

Amber retaliated and pushed me. I slammed into the lockers and gasped, the breath knocked out of me. Amber's friends laughed.

"That'll teach you how to talk with respect, new kid. Now get lost." They shoved their way past me, giggling and laughing, no doubt a story ready to tell the whole school.

I sighed and started towards the stairs.

See, there's this one place where we like to hang out during classes we hate, like Algebra. It's an old supply closet under the stairs. No one uses it anymore, but Castiel and Lysander use it to practice, and I enjoy sitting and listening. Sometimes we'll all go and hang out, laugh, and there's almost always food.

I opened the door with a key Castiel had given me and walked in.

"Harley!" Nathaniel smiled as I came in. "Thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well it's good to see she did," Lysander gave me that soft, handsome smile. He was sitting back to back with Castiel, who didn't turn once to look at me.

"Yeah, well, I had some roadblocks getting over here," I said and sat down by Nathaniel.

Castiel snorted. I had a feeling he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Lysander raised a brow, but didn't ask any questions. "Soda?" he asked and reached into the cooler, automatically knowing my answer.

"You know it," I said with a smile. He tossed me the soda and I caught it in the air.

"Good catch!" Nathaniel complemented.

"Thanks. So what's today's agenda, boys?" I asked, popping open my soda.

"Well," Nathaniel said, "I can only be here this hour. They think I'm off on important Student Council business."

"'Kay then. Lysander?" I queried.

"We're taking a break from the band today," he responded.

"I'm going somewhere next hour," Castiel interjected.

"And I'm staying here," Lysander finished. "What about you?"

He was _so_ handsome! Why couldn't I decide between the three?

"I don't care." I said. "I'm definitely _not_ going to class next hour."  
"You can stay with me," Lysandre decided.

"Fine by me," I nodded. "So what now?"

"You could start off by telling us about that roadblock you encountered," Nathaniel commented.

Leave it to Nathaniel to bring up that topic. Castiel laughed, a melodious laugh almost as beautiful as his music. Lysander's eyes glinted. He knew it was a sensitive topic, he was good at reading my expression like that. "She can tell us if she _wants_ to," Lysander remarked.  
"It was just Amber and her friends again. They shoved me into the lockers." I didn't mention the part about staying away from Castiel. That was _too_ personal. They may be my best friends, or more than best friends, but I couldn't tell them everything. They were guys.

Nathaniel sighed. "I'm sorry Harley, that she keeps bothering you."

"It's not your fault," I started.

"Yes it is," Castiel intervened. I turned and saw that he was right beside me. How he moved so quietly, I have no idea."You should do something about your sister. She's a jerk to _my_ friend."

"She's my friend too, Castiel," Nathaniel said, glaring at him.

Castiel ignored him. "You hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I assured him.

He nodded and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. He bent down by my ear and whispered. "If they ever hurt you let me know."

"I can fight my own battles," I defended myself reluctantly. I couldn't look weak to _him_ of all people.

"I know that," he retaliated. "Not all battles need to be fought alone though." He separated from me, leaving me feeling alone again. "So," he said, leaning back.

"So what?" I ask.

Lysander sighed. "Well, I'm having another soda. Harley, you up for one?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." That brought my spirits up. At least _one_ person thought I could stand up for myself.

A soft ringing came from outside.

Nathaniel groaned and got up. "That's my cue. See you guys later." He walked out of the room.

"Mine too, see you Harlz." Castiel said and nudged me gently as he walked out.

"Bye," I said leaned back. I glanced over at Lysander and he looked back at me and smiled. Like I said, he was good at reading emotions. I knew he knew that I liked him.

"So…" I said softly.

"Yes?" Lysander asked.

"Can you help me with my homework? I'm kind of confused on it."

"I'm not that smart," he responded.

"Smarter than I am." I assured him.

"Okay," he said with a smile and walked over and sat by me. He put his arm around my waist and looked at the paper spread out in front of me. I couldn't tell if he had his arm around me as a joke, as a friendship, or if he really meant it.

He laughed. "You are one complicated girl, Harley," he said.

I looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lysander shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Now here's how you do this…"

He explained all about math components and stuff over and over, patiently answering my questions. After about 30 minutes my head was spinning and I leaned it against his shoulder. He didn't do anything but smile and continue explaining.

"Do you understand now?" He asked when he was done.

"Yes, I think so. Thanks Lysander." I said softly.

"We've still got 15 minutes or so before class ends," he said softly, leaning back against a wall. "You look tired and…"

I took the opening. I leaned my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, and I fell asleep instantly in his arms.

* * *

**So how's that for a first chapter? Little bit of surprise there at the end with Lysandre huh? Pretty neat eh? Love this game, but I've always been torn between Castiel, Lysandre, and Nathaniel. So yeah. Please review, rate, and ask for more! The story line will get really good, I promise. Not like it's not good already lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to soft laughing. My eyes flew open and I sat up and standing in front of me was Castiel. He had an amused smile on his face. Nathaniel was laughing in the entrance of the room, with a shorter girl after him. Who the heck was she? I glanced at Lysander and he looked about as bewildered as I felt. I quickly broke from his arms and he didn't fight it.

"Having fun?" Nathaniel asked with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Shut it, Nathaniel." I nod to the new kid. "Who's she, and what's she doing here?" I ask, irritated at them invading on us. Lysander meets my eyes with a silent apology and I shrug, wordlessly telling him it was fine.

"This is Maggie," Nathaniel said, coming in and sitting down. "She's student council secretary, I thought she'd fit in with us, and maybe make a good girl friend for you, I mean, like a friend who's a girl, not a…"

"Yeah, I get it. So did you ask us if you could bring Margaret?" I asked him, aggravated.

"Maggie," Maggie corrected.

"I stand corrected. Actually, no, I sit corrected. But anyway, did you ask if you could bring Maggie?" I inquired.

"That's what I asked him," Castiel said, not even trying to hide his amused smile. No doubt it was his idea to walk in and give Maggie the wrong picture. I shot a glare in his direction and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well…um…no…" Nathaniel stuttered. "But I shouldn't have to ask. I could tell on all of you for skipping class," he declared.

"Oh my, now we wouldn't want that would we," Castiel said sarcastically. I laughed. Nathaniel knew we didn't care if we got caught.

Nathaniel sighed. "Whatever." He turned to Maggie. "You want a soda?"

Maggie looked nervous. "Crap, we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Gosh, this girl never skipped class before?" I asked, sitting by Castiel and popping open a soda.

"Um…no…but we shouldn't be doing this?" Maggie fretted.

"Come on," Nathaniel comforted her. "If _I_ can skip class, so can you."

"But…" Maggie started.

"Seriously, even if we get caught, we have permission to skip class because of student council. The only ones that will get in trouble will be those three." Nathaniel pointed to Castiel, Lysander, and me.

"What can I say?" I asked, kicking my feet up on top of the cooler. "I'm a bad girl."

Castiel smiled. "That's the truth."

"Thanks dear friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome. So, how were you two enjoying the two hours of school you missed?" Castiel asked with a mischievous smile.

"We went over math and got tired, okay? Shut it Castiel." I growled. Lysander snorted and smiled. I knew he liked my attitude.

It was obvious Castiel _didn't_ like my attitude though. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Oh, come on Castiel, you know you're jealous." Nathaniel teased.

"You want to say that to my face, Mr. President? I'll beat your face in." Castiel growled, getting ready to get up.

I grabbed his arm. "Castiel, please. Let it go. You can't get in trouble again!" I begged. It was a personal low, and if it was anyone else, I would've let them beat Nathaniel's face in for that stupid comment. Actually, I'd stop them and beat him up myself. But Castiel had been in trouble one too many times, and I couldn't risk letting him get expelled. Then I'd lose one of my best friends!

Castiel looked at me, anger brimming in his eyes, and for a moment I thought he was going to protest, but he sighed and shot one last glare at Nathaniel, then sat back down by me. I took my hand off his arm and sat it by my leg, and he grabbed it gently.

_What? _I thought.

Our bodies hid the fact that we were holding hands, but I was still super confused on why he took my hand like that. It wasn't like him. I didn't protest though.

"So, what…exact…hour is it right now, in our seven hour day?" I asked.

"Fifth," Nathaniel said.

"We're missing lunch?" I asked. "Why didn't _somebody_ tell me of this fact?"

Nathaniel laughed, and Maggie actually cracked a smile.

"Chill, Drama Queen," Castiel rolled his eyes. "I brought you lunch. I nearly always do."

"Right, right." I said. "But if you _ever _call me Drama Queen again, I will personally kill you."

"Good luck with that," Castiel snorted.

"I think watching Harley try to beat you up would be utterly hilarious." Lysander commented.

"Whatever," Castiel said and handed me my lunch.

"Yes! Food! Wait…what do you mean by hilarious Lysander?"

"Nothing, nothing." He promised.

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, if it's _really_ fifth hour, then I've got quote, "Physical Education" next hour." I muttered with mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah, learn a whole heck of a lot in there. Not like I want to learn anyway. I hate that class. " Castiel muttered.

"You're in my P.E. class." I reminded him.

"I know that."

"You skipping?"

"Well, yeah."

"Me too,"

Lysander smiled. "Well, _I _am going to math next hour."

"Man, you're weird." I told him.

He smiled. "If I don't learn, you don't get tutoring. You'll get stuck with Nathaniel."

"Hey!" Nathaniel protested. Maggie laughed.

"Whatever. Maggie, you're in my Al. 1 class aren't you?" I asked Maggie.

"Yeah," Maggie said with a nod.

"I remember you. Even if Lysander stopped getting straight A's, I could at least come to you for tutoring."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"Forget it. Anyway, if I'm not mistaken," I took out my phone. "The bell is going to ring in five…four…"

Lysander, Nathaniel, and Maggie rushed to collect their things, and the bell rang right as I hit zero.

"Hey Maggie," I called after her.

"Yeah?" She turned and asked.

"Come back sometime. You're pretty cool."

Maggie smiled and ran off.

I shut the door and walked back in and sighed as I sat down by Castiel and leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I loved having him as a friend. The hard part was trying to figure out who I liked better. I couldn't break Lysander's heart, nor could I break Castiel's.

_Don't think about that right now!_ I yelled at myself silently. _Just enjoy the moment._

Castiel sighed. "So you and Lysander…"

"We really were just doing math, and then we got tired, and just fell asleep. We didn't seriously mean to miss two hours of school."

"I figured, it's just…" Castiel trailed off.

"Just?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Being single had its advantages as well as its disadvantages.

"You guys sounded good the other day," I commented.

"You really think so?"

"I'm not a liar, Castiel."

"I know." His eyes lit up like they always do when we talk about music.

"You guys will be better than Winged Skull one of these days."

"I doubt it." Castiel said.

"Just accept the praise idiot."

He laughed. I was the only person he would tolerate insults from. I sighed.

"So, I was wondering…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"You want to hang out later? We can take my dog and walk around town and just hang out."

I shrugged. "I'm not doing anything. We can hang out."

He smiled. Wait…did he blush? I shook my head. I must be seeing things. Castiel _didn't _blush.

Suddenly keys jangled outside. My eyes widened and Castiel sat up.

"Crap," he muttered. He stood up and shoved me in the back of the closet where it was darkest and no one could see us, then he lay down beside me. The door opened, sending a splash of light into the room. He put one arm over my back and drew me closer to him to hide us.

I buried my face in his side and awaited the voice announcing our punishment.

* * *

**Ohhhh...they're gonna get caught...**

**or are they x3**

**Anyway, the charrie Maggie represents my dear friend Maggie-Chan99. She asked to be put in and paired with Nathaniel. **

**Which is fine by me. I don't like him that much.**

**and the whole Margaret thing is an inside joke. She ****_hates_**** that name.**

**Anyway, rate, review and comment!**

**Savannah-Chan, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel held me tighter, but I barely noticed it as I tried to keep my shallow breathing as quiet as possible. I feel Castiel take a deep intake of breath, like a silent gasp. He nudged me quietly and I looked up. Standing in the doorway was none other than…Amber!  
I nearly gasped myself but Castiel slapped a hand over my mouth and silently edged us backwards until we were deeper in the shadows. Hopefully she wouldn't see us.

_Please don't see us, please, please don't see us! _I silently begged. She couldn't find us! I trusted Nathaniel, and even Maggie not to rat us out, but I knew Amber would do it, no doubt.

"Are they in there?" A voice called from outside. One of her two friends, Charlotte I believe.

Amber sighed. "No, they aren't. Dang it, I could've sworn they'd be here. I heard Castiel singing in here once."

Castiel narrows his eyes and I wonder why until I realize…that means they've spied on us before! That brat!

"Come on then, we're supposed to be going to the restrooms!" the voice called again.

"Yeah, I need to readjust my make-up!" A shriller voice cried.

"Ugh, coming, coming," Amber called back and left.

After she left and shut the door, I realized I'd been holding my breath. I exhaled deeply. We waited a moment until the clicking of their heels receded down the hallway.

"That was close," I murmured.

"I can't believe that stupid girl spied on us! She's an idiot!" Castiel growled.

I gripped his arm. "I can. She's a brat. All she does is bully me and…" I trailed off. I'd almost told him what Amber had said about him.

"And?" Castiel asked.

_Thank you Mr. Invasive, for respecting my privacy. _I thought.

"And nothing." I insisted. "Just drop it."

He smiled. He knew me too well.

"Yeah, sure." Castiel said. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"How about we visit the roof?"

Like I said, he knew me too well. He knew I _loved _the roof, with the view of the whole city. That's where he took me the first day I met him.

"I love the roof." I told him.

"I know." Castiel smiled. "Let's go."

We silently escaped the supply closet, and he led the way up the stairs and pulled out another smuggled key from the teacher's lounge to unlock the door. He opened it and we stepped out onto the roof.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there was a gentle breeze in the air, and the leaves on the trees were budding in the April weather.

Castiel sat in the middle of the roof, and motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat by him and he wrapped his arm around me.

Guys were so difficult. Why couldn't they just come out and say they liked you and make your life incredibly easy?

I leaned my head against his chest, and he smiled softly. Okay…this time, I was _sure_ he was blushing. Which was weird, because like me, Castiel was good at hiding his emotions.

"I love it up here," I murmured.

"And why is that?" Castiel asked.

"Because this is the last place we went whenever you gave me that tour around the school."

"Is that it?"

How obvious could I get! It honestly doesn't get much clearer than that. Gosh!

"And it's pretty up here." I added.

"It is. I like it up here too. No one's ever out here."

"Just wait. One day we'll come up here and be hanging out when someone comes out here for no apparent reason and they'll be like…" I made my voice deeper. "'What are you two trouble-makers doing up here? Shouldn't you be in class?'" I made my voice back to normal. "And I'll be like, 'No duh!'"

Castiel laughed. "Don't jinx us though."

"Me? Jinx anyone? Not possible."

He snorted. "Sure, whatever."

We sat silently on the roof, just watching the scenery. A butterfly fluttered up there and I watched it with interest until it fluttered away.

"You look like one of Nathaniel's cats, watching random things like that," Castiel commented.

"Thanks friend."

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"So…" he asked. "You never told me. Why did you move here?"

I broke away from him and crossed my arms. His shoulders dropped, realizing he'd hit a sensitive topic.

"Sorry…" he started.

"Don't be. My parents got a divorce. They argued over who got to keep me. We were in court for over a _month_ trying to reach an agreement. During that time, I switched back and forth. I spent the week with my mom, and the weekends with my dad. All they did was talk bad about each other. I was tired of living in the middle of it, so I asked the judge if I could live with my aunt. He seemed happy to get out of court, so he agreed." I looked down at the ground. "I felt like a piece of property, being auctioned off." I whispered.

"Oh. My parents aren't home much."

"I've heard."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly the bell rang.

"End of sixth hour," I said.

"Way to go Captain Obvious."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Want to just ditch school now? It's just an extra hour."

Castiel shrugged. "Eh, why not. I'm tired of hanging around this stupid place anyway."

We got off the roof and walked down to the main floor and snuck out the door. No one noticed us, thank goodness.

"So, you want to go get Demon and take a walk?" Castiel asked.

"Sure." I said. I'd met Demon once, and he'd taken off, and I skinned my knees. Castiel had freaked out.

"You want to try walking him again?" Castiel asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I've got to learn to control that dog _someday._"

He laughed and we walked to his house. He got his dog out of the backyard, and clipped on the huge leash.

"We're going to get to the park before I let you even try to walk him. He'll drag you down the sidewalks again."

"I'm fine Castiel, honest."

"Whatever. My dog, my rules."

I rolled my eyes and we walked to the park. Finally he handed me the leash. I walked Demon easily for awhile. It looked like everything was going to turn out alright. Castiel looked relieved.

Suddenly, a cat ran across our path. Demon barked loudly and took off after the cat, who yowled and continued on.

I couldn't decide whether to let go or hold onto the leash, but I held on, out of fear that Demon would run off and Castiel would blame me.

"Demon! Heel!" Castiel called from behind me. Demon halted and sat.

"He's so disobedient!" Castiel complained and ran over to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just hit one rock." I didn't look fine. My knee was bleeding heavily.

"Gosh Demon, you can't just let her walk you for one block without hurting her!"

"I'm fine."

Castiel sighed and helped me up. "Come on, we'll go back to my house and I'll fix you up."

I didn't argue. I just limped with him back home.

* * *

**How's that huh? Did you see Amber there? I bet you guys didn't expect that! That just popped into my head! I'm a ninja like that. Anyway, took me forever to write this. I spend waaaayyyy too much time on YouTube xD anyway, rate, review, and subscribe and stuffs! Thanks you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to Castiel's, he bandaged my knee, and we both sat down on the couch. Castiel turned on some Winged Skull to listen to, and I just chilled, because I didn't want to go back to my apartment yet.

"School will be ending about now," I observed.

"Lysander will be coming over then." Castiel said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he comes almost every day after school."

"And nobody invited me." I said indignantly.

Castiel smiled and snorted.

"You want me to leave?"

Castiel shook his head quickly. "Nah, you're fine. Lysander won't care. It just gets quiet around here."  
"I think I may leave anyway," I began.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked.

"Because I want to go find that Maggie kid. She was pretty cool."

Castiel laughed. "It'll be good to get a break from us guys huh?"

"I _can't _get a break from you guys and you know it."

"True," Castiel acknowledged.

I stood up. "Well, I'm going to go find her. I'll see you."

"See you. You coming over tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Castiel smiled. "See you, Harlz."

I walked to the door and opened it and standing there, getting ready to ring the doorbell was Lysander.

"That was perfect timing." I noticed.

"Hey," Lysander said. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving," I told him.

"What?"

"We ditched school and we were just hanging out. I'm going to go hang out with Maggie. I'll see you."

"Well bye, then."

"Bye," I said and left.

As I walked down the street, I heard a voice. "Oh look who it is!"

I didn't turn, I just kept walking.

"See? I told you girls," Amber called. "She relies on those guys she hangs out with to fight her own battles!"

I whirled around and stomped over to Amber. "You want to see who can fight her own battles you brat?" I growled.

"Show me," Amber glared at me.

I shoved her and she shoved me back and I raised a fist to punch her when somebody grabbed my arm.

"Harley, stop it!"

I whirled around and standing there was Nathaniel.

"She asked for it!" I protested.

"Just let it be!" Nathaniel pushed me out of the way and glared at Amber. "And why can't you just leave her alone?"

"I didn't do anything! She just tried to punch me!" Amber cried.

"Liar!" I shouted.

"You're the liar!"

"Quit it! Grow up!" Nathaniel growled and grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"I'll get you one day!" I shouted back at Amber.

"Yeah, whatever!"

Nathaniel hauled me to the park and shoved me down on a bench. "What the heck? You _seriously _just tried to punch my sister?"

"She sincerely asked for it! She was destroying my reputation!"

"And punching her is going to make it better?"

"Well, yeah."

Nathaniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"It's _her_ fault!"

"She says the same about you."

"And you _believe _her?"

"No, I don't, but my parents think I still bully her, like I did when I was a kid. You're going to have to learn to deal with her."

"But…"

"No, you're going to have to."

I shut my mouth and looked down at my lap.

"So where were you off to when you ran into her?" Nathaniel asked.

"I was trying to find Maggie…" I started.

"She's busy tonight," Nathaniel said almost instantly.

I raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, her parents are taking her out of town for the weekend."

I nodded slowly.

"So, you want to hang out?" he asked.

I jerked back, shocked. Nathaniel wasn't the "hanging out" type like Castiel or Lysander.

Nathaniel looked down at his shoes. "I mean, if you don't _want_ to hang out, that's fine…"

"Oh, no, I mean, yeah, we can hang out, I just—yeah we can hang out." I stuttered. _Moron!_ I silently cursed myself.

Nathaniel smiled. "Great! I've got a special place I want to show you."

Nathaniel led me through town to a building.

"My apartment," he explained.

He led me to the top on the roof. I looked out, and you could see the entire city. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It's prettier at night," Nathaniel claimed.

"The sun's going down," I pointed out. "It'll be dark soon."

So we waited while the sun went down, and he was right. The city lights looked beautiful in the darkness.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"It's scenic isn't it?" He asked.

"Nathaniel, that's a big word."I said teasingly. "I'm not that smart."

He laughed and I joined him.

"It's not that big of word," Nathaniel said. "It's only six letters."

"I'm a blonde, give me a break."

We both laughed some more, and I barely noticed when he took my hand. We continued going on like that for awhile until I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Crap," I muttered. "It's 8:30! My aunt is going to be furious!"

"If I know your aunt," Nathaniel said. "She won't care."  
"True," I said. "I guess I can stay longer…"

Nathaniel smiled and leaned back. "The stars are pretty tonight."

That's what I loved about our town. It was big enough, but small enough to see stars at night.

I leaned back with Nathaniel. "They are. There's Pegasus," I pointed at the constellation.

"And Orion," Nathaniel traced the stars.

We spent awhile tracing stars, when Nathaniel sat up.

"Harley," he said. "I could be like this forever."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up, confused.

"Harley, I really like you. Will you go out with me?" he asked.

I looked at him, stunned. "I don't know Nathaniel…"  
"Please," Nathaniel begged.

I looked at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Nathaniel, you're cute, but, you're not for me. You're a good kid, and I'm a bad girl. We aren't meant for each other. I love you as a friend, but no more than that." I kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry." I stood up quickly and ran down the stairs, leaving Nathaniel sitting dejected on the roof.

_I'm sorry,_ I said to him silently. _I'm so sorry._

* * *

**I'm just full of surprises aren't I? xD**

**Little bit of dejection there at the end.**

**Poor Nathaniel :'( **

**Anyway, rate, review, and subscribe, and comment, and all those wonderful things.**

**They raise my self-esteem.**

**And then I write more xD**

**Thank you!**

**Harley: *bows* Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Harley! Someone's here to see you!" My aunt called from the other room.

"Tell them to go away!" I moaned back. I'd felt awful since I turned Nathaniel down last night. It was 10:23 a.m. I _normally_ would've been out of bed long ago, but I didn't have the motive to move.

Apparently Castiel didn't care that I told him to leave, because he walked in my room anyway.

"What the heck are you doing still in bed?" He muttered.

"Sleeping, go away." I told him.

"You're definitely _not _asleep, and you need to get up. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you can't mope around like this."

"Who told you I was moping? What are you even doing here? Go away."

"You're aunt. She was out this morning and told me you were still in bed." He completely ignored my second question.

"Try and make me get up."  
"I brought Lysander. You're getting out of bed."  
"I don't want to!"

Castiel sighed, and I heard Lysander snort from the entrance of my room.

"Fine," Castiel said. "We'll do this the hard way."

He picked me up from my bed and walked out of the door, my hair still a mess, and still in my pajamas.

"Put me down!" I shouted. I tried to punch him, but the affected him like flies apparently, because he didn't even flinch. Lysander followed us smiling.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

My aunt must have left, because she wasn't anywhere in the apartment. That was fine by me; it was one _less_ person to watch my humiliation.

Castiel dumped me on the couch and stood up glaring at me. "Okay, you can go and get dressed and we can all go hang out at Lysander's house, because Leigh's gone out of town with Rosealya. That's option one."

"And option two is?" I asked crossly.

"Option two is Lysander and I can drag you all the way to his house like you are."

"I'm not moving!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and scooped me up again.

"Wait! Wait! I changed my mind! Put me down!" I cried.

Lysander laughed, and Castiel smiled and sat me down and I ran to my room to get ready.

When I came out 15 minutes later, I was fully dressed and ready to go. "Happy?" I muttered to the boys.

"Very," Lysander smiled.

"Fine, let's go." I growled and marched out the door.

We walked down the street, and Lysander smiled.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, it's just, you didn't think we were serious about dragging you out of bed did you?"

"No, not really. Did you guys really need my company that much?"

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Well then. I was tired because Nathaniel and I were hanging out…" I trailed off, realizing I probably should've kept that to myself.

Castiel snorted. "What were you doing with _him_?"

"He's my friend too!"

"Why were you so upset then?" Castiel muttered.

"Because I kind of, well, rejected him." I said awkwardly.

Castiel broke out laughing. "_That's_ why you were so upset?"

"Thank you for caring."

"You're welcome. You seriously just rejected him?"

"Can we drop the subject?"

"But you seriously…"  
"Drop it, okay? What are we doing today?"

"Just hanging out," Lysander said. I loved how he could just drop a subject when I asked, unlike _some_ people.

"Oh," I said softly.

"Yeah, Leigh was out of town on a fashion convention or something, and he took Rosealya." Lysander said.

"I'm surprised you didn't go." I replied.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd hang around here. Couldn't leave you two hanging."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, _somebody's_ in a good mood." Castiel muttered.

"Thank you for noticing. I just got dragged out of bed by you at 10:00."

"You're welcome…for dragging you out of bed, not for noticing. Otherwise, you would've sat there all day and never got to come and hang out with us."

I elbowed him but he just laughed. I hated being weak.

Castiel started whistling, and I started doing cartwheels along the side of the road. I loved carthwheels.

"I didn't know you could do cartwheels," Lysander pointed out.

"Well, I can."

"You're going to get dizzy," Castiel remarked.

"Whatever, I _don't _get dizzy."

"Do you just do cartwheels when you get bored?"

"Do you just complain when I do something random? I'm very random, Castiel, you should know this by now."

"Whatever."

"That's what I thought."

When we finally got to Lysander's house, I collapsed on the couch, taking up the whole thing.

"Thanks for saving room." Castiel said.

"No prob."

"Dizzy?"

"No!" I lied indignantly. "Well…maybe a little."

"Told you."

"Guys," Lysander said. "Seriously."

"Right, right." I muttered.

Suddenly, Castiel's phone beeped. He pulled it out and read his texts. "Crap," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"My parents are home for once. I've got to go. See you guys." He jogged out of the door. His parents were _never _home, they had to choose today.

I glanced awkwardly at Lysander, and he met my eyes for a split second before looking away.

_Well this is going to be awkward…_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Can you tell I had writer's block xD**

**I couldn't decide what to write about...so yeah. **

**There is going to be drama between Lysander and Harley...the question is, will that drama be now or...*drumroll***

***Deep Voice* IN THE FUTURE!?**

**lolz. **

**so, enjoy it! Rate, review, subscribe, comment, all that good stuff.**

**ENJOY MEH STORY!  
Enjoy life. Goodbye xD**


	6. Chapter 6

"So…" I said.

"What do you want to do?" Lysander queried.  
"I don't care. What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, which helped a whole lot.

Unexpectedly, the door burst open and in walked Leigh and Rosealya! They halted as they saw us.

"I thought you said they were going to be gone all day," I told Lysander.

He raised a brow. "That's what _I_ was told."

Leigh raised his eyebrows. "Well, hello to you two as well."

"Hi!" Rosealya smiled at me. "It's great to see you Harley!"

"Good to see you to Rosealya," I said awkwardly. I didn't know Rosealya very well. Like I said, I wasn't friends with many girls at school.

Lysander stood up. "Well…Harley and I were _hoping_ to get some alone time, but I suppose we'll go for a walk now."

I had been looking at my shoes, but when he said that, my head snapped up. "Wait…what?"

"Come on, Harley," Lysander said and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door.

"Bye Rosealya!" I called back.

"Bye Harley!" Rosealya cried after me.

Lysander and I walked through the streets of town uncomfortably; well…at least _I_ was uncomfortable. I didn't like walking alone with a hot guy that I liked…alone…by ourselves. I willed myself not to blush.

"Hey, Harley!" A voice called behind us. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear Maggie's voice.

That all changed when I turned around. She was with Nathaniel.

_Oh crap!_ I thought. _How am I going to do this?_

"Oh, hi Maggie," I smiled when she reached us, not meeting Nathaniel's eyes. "What's up?"

"Not much," Maggie responded, smiling. She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I didn't expect to see you two around here!"

I risked a quick glance at Nathaniel. He didn't seem to want to meet my eyes either. I didn't blame him, but that didn't stop a fresh wave of pain from washing over me. "Yeah, didn't think I'd see you two either. I thought you were going out of town for the weekend!"

Maggie laughed. "That was just yesterday. We went up to see my grandma. We came back last night."

"Oh…" I said.

"Maggie," Nathaniel murmured softly. "I've got to get going. I'll see you."

Maggie tilted her head at him. "Oh, okay, Nathaniel, see you."

Nathaniel turned and started to walk away. I had to say something to him! I got ready to take off after him, when Lysander grabbed my arm. "Harley, I wouldn't…"

I touched his arm lightly. "Trust me, please." I begged.

He reluctantly let me go and I ran after Nathaniel. I grabbed his arm when I caught up to him, and he shot me a glare. "What?" he snapped.

"Listen, Nathaniel, I'm really sorry, and I still want to be friends but…" I stuttered.

"Yeah, whatever. Get out of here, Harley." Nathaniel jerked his arm from me and left me standing deserted on the sidewalk.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lysander. "I'm sorry, Harley." He whispered.

I felt a few tears roll down my cheek. "Yeah, well, sorry doesn't help." I retorted, and instantly regretted cutting him off. "I-I'm sorry,"

He silenced me with a gentle look. "It's okay. Listen, Maggie's standing back there confused. Why don't you go hang out with her, and I'll meet up with you in the park later, about 5:30, and we can get dinner. Okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Lysander."

"You're welcome." He said, and gave me a friendly hug. It was a total friend-to-friend hug, but I still had to hold back a blush. "Have fun," he said, when we pulled apart.

"I will," I said, and ran back to Maggie.

"What was that about?" she asked, confused.

"Come on, I'll explain later. You want to hang out?" I asked.

"Heck yes!" Maggie smiled.

"Great! To the park!" I took off running, and Maggie laughed and took off after me, trying to keep up with my long strides.

When we got to the park, I tripped and landed in the grass. I sat up laughing, a leaf in my hair. "Sorry Maggie, I'm clumsy."  
"It's all good," Maggie assured me. She was so nice. It was great to have a girl friend to hang around. She sat down beside me.

"So…" I said. "The whole thing with Nathaniel, we were hanging out last night, and he asked me out. Then I kind of rejected him. I tried to tell him sorry back there, but…"

"_That's _why he was in such a bad mood!" Maggie cried triumphantly. "He was making me so nervous!"

I'd seen that look in a girl's eyes before.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" I asked curiously.

"Me?" Maggie asked, shocked. "No! Um…well, maybe, a little, okay yeah, I do."

I laughed. "Well, at least _one_ good thing came out of that rejection!"

"What?" Maggie asked.

"That Nathaniel still has _another_ girl to turn to."

"Oh! Right! So what about you?" she asked. "Any crushes?"

"Me?" I raised a brow. "Me? No. I'm too much of a bad girl for most of those guys at school."

"Oh, please." Maggie laughed. "Not even Castiel or Lysander catch your eye?"  
"Well, not really…" I started.

Maggie's eyes widened. "You can't decide between the two can you?"

"Hush! That's a secret, Ms. Obvious!"

Maggie laughed. "Have fun choosing,"

"Shut up."  
Maggie and I laughed together. Maggie reached into her bag and pulled out an orange. "You want an orange? I don't like them. I'd rather eat my clementine."

"If it's food, I'll eat it." I ripped into the orange and shoved a slice in my mouth and bit down and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"It's chewy," I muttered. "That's weird." I tossed the orange into a trash can.

"That's going to have to be our new inside joke," Maggie commented.

"Heck yes."

She peeled her clementine and threw some of the pith (the white stuff inside of oranges and clementines.) towards me.

"Gross!" I laughed. "Clementine tentacles! New inside joke!"

We laughed together, and talked for awhile.

"You have any pets?" I asked her.

"Nope, you?"

"An invisible rainbow llama," I said, and she smiled. "But real pets, my mom has an old cat named Chuckles, but that's it. Chuckles is _so_ annoying. I do walk Castiel's dog a lot though."

"Oh, I like dogs."

"Yep, dogs are epic. Castiel's dog seems intent on dragging me everywhere though. The past times I've walked him he's dragged me across the sidewalk."

She snorted, and we talked for awhile longer.

_It looks like I just made a new best friend,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Yes, the whole Clementine Tentacles and Chewy Oranges thing really is an inside joke xD**

**And yes, Chuckles the cat is a real cat, but he isn't mine xD**

**And yes, I do have an invisible rainbow llama. **

**He says hi. He can't type xD**

**If you guys have any requests to add, I'll gratefully take them! I had writer's block for awhile, that's why it took forever to post this one xD**

**Anyway, my normal review, rate, subscribe, comment, all that goodness xD**

**Well, see you. xD**

**Byez...**


	7. Chapter 7

I hurried down a sidewalk in the park. It was nearly, 5:30, time to meet Lysander. I _still_ couldn't believe he was taking me to dinner. It was kind of a date, I mean, he hadn't really _asked_ me to go on a date, but he was taking me out somewhere, so it was _kind _of a date. I walked down the street and saw him, standing at the end of the sidewalk. I smiled and ran to him, my long blonde hair flowing behind me. He laughed as I skidded to a halt in front of him.

"You ready, milady?" Lysander joked and held his arm out for me.

"But of course, good sir," I teased him back, and took his arm.

He took me to my favorite restaurant, and we sat outside with our drinks while we waited for our food.

"So," Lysander said. "How was hanging out with Maggie?"

"It was lots of fun," I assured him.

"That's good. Soon you won't even want to hang out with us guys anymore."

I laughed. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," he said.

Our food came out and we ate and talked.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Lysander asked.

"Nothing that I know of."

"You want to hang out again?"

My heart started pounding, and I wasn't exactly sure why. "Yeah, that'd be fun."

Lysander smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"So, have you and Castiel been working on the band?"

"Not as much, lately."

"Oh," I said softly.

"Yeah…"

We trailed off into an awkward silence, but he quickly broke it with a question.

"I never got to ask you," he said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I responded instantly. "I _love_ green."

Lysander smiled. "Okay."

"Why?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason. What's your favorite animal?"

"Horse. No debate. My mom and dad used to have one, but when they divorced, we had to sell him." I held back tears at my lost horse.

"Oh," he said. "Favorite food?"

"Are you kidding me? I eat almost anything."

Lysander laughed at that one. "Favorite tree?"

"Are people supposed to have a favorite tree?"

We both laughed and our food came out. I tried my hardest to hold back my tomboy nature.

He paid when we finished, ignoring any protest from me, and we went out to the park and sat under a large oak tree.

"Um, Harley?" Lysander asked. I'd never seen him look awkward before, but he did now.

"Yeah, Lysander?"

"I was wondering, you know the school dance that's coming up?"

"Yeah," I replied. My heart started pounding again, and I tried to relax, because I was sure Lysander could hear it.

"Would…would you like to go with me to the dance?" He asked, his eyes glittering with mixed emotions.

I blushed bright red, and tried to hide it. "I'd love to," I whispered to him.

He smiled his beautiful smile. "Great!" He looked up at the moon, and stood up and held his hand down to me. "Could I have this dance?" He asked, his eyes glittering.

"You may," I told him and smiled, taking his hand.

We practiced dancing around the empty park. I kept glancing down at my feet, and he stopped for a moment.

"Don't worry about tripping, I won't let you fall," Lysander assured me, and tilted my chin up so my eyes met his.

I smiled and blushed, and we continued.

We danced for a long time, until the sky was dark. After a moment he halted.

"I'm glad we're friends Harley," Lysander said, and tilted my chin up so I was facing him. "Maybe more than friends."

I felt my face turn bright crimson. He leaned down so his face was nearly touching mine.

"I'm glad too," I whispered. "I'm glad we're more than friends."

He smiled, and then he looked up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight.

"That they are." I responded.

"You enjoy star gazing?"

"As much as any other person."

So we collapsed in the soft, sweet smelling grass and watched the stars, me curled into his side, his arm around me, holding me close.

After awhile, I started to get tired. I shifted my head to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

He started to sing softly in that beautiful voice he had, and my eyes started to close. I forced myself to stay awake. I knew Auntie wouldn't mind. She may not even be home, and know I was gone, so I could stay out as late as I wanted, but I didn't know if I'd ever get home if I fell asleep. I sleep like a rock. He paused his singing and whispered. "Don't worry if you're tired. I'll take care of you." He promised.

He continued to sing, and I closed my eyes and fell asleep by an oak tree, under the stars, curled up by the guy I loved.

* * *

**Short chapter, but it was pretty deep, no? I did read all comments and ideas, and I'm going to use a few in my story, so keep an eye out. Thanks for all your reviews and comments, it really helps. Sorry it took so long for me to post it. I got writer's block for a week, and I've been busy. But finally, I posted it xD so yeah. Enjoy, please comment, rate, review, subscribe, all those good things. I accept all helpful critism and ideas. Thanks! **

**Savannah-Chan, out.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a shining dawn through my window, in my clothes from the night before.

_No way,_ I thought. _Last night was so real, it had to have happened! I couldn't have dreamed it all!_

I changed out of my clothes and into some new clothes, and trudged into the kitchen. There was food sitting out and a note. I read the note.

_Harley,_

_That nice boy Lysander brought you home last night. I was in my side of the apartment, but I heard him come in and such. So you'd better tell him thank you. Anyway, I'm going out of town for awhile. Hope you have taken a Home Ec. class, know how to cook, or have money for food, because I won't be back until Wednesday. Have a good week!_

_Auntie_

_Great,_ I thought. _I'm alone for three or four days. _

I heard a soft knock on my door, and I opened it hopefully to find…a nervous looking Maggie.

"Oh, Maggie," I said. "Come in."

"Thanks," she said.

I sat down on the couch and she sat in the chair across the room.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "What is the meaning of this unplanned visit?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering, can I have your help?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. What can I help with?"

"Can you take me shopping?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Me?" I asked surprised. "I'm not so hot with the whole shopping thing."

"Well, I really need some help, please." Maggie begged.

I looked her over. "Did someone ask you to the dance?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, kind of…"  
"Nathaniel asked you, didn't he?"

Maggie nodded.

I shrugged. "Eh, why not."

So we grabbed some sodas and snacks and walked to Leigh's clothes shop. I was secretly hoping Lysander would be there, but he wasn't.

"He got home late last night, and crashed on the couch," Leigh told me. "He wouldn't tell me where he'd been, don't know why."

I forced down the blush crawling onto my cheeks.

Leigh raised a brow, and I had a feeling he'd known all along exactly what was going on, but he wasn't going to bring it up. He smiled. "So, you two come to shop?"

"Yes, sir," I said jokingly.

"Well, go on then! Don't let me stop you." Leigh said, gesturing around the store.

I smiled, and took Maggie's hand, dragging her around the store, trying on all sorts of clothes. She tried on this _bright_ red dress, and she came out of the dressing room, and I broke out laughing. And I thought she was going to choke on her soda when I came out in a shirt that said "I Love Mustaches."

We kept trying on different clothes, and Leigh eventually joined us, joking and laughing, when I heard the bell on the shop door ring as someone walked in. I turned hopefully, only to find Amber standing in the entrance, a horrified look on her face.

She glared, and I glared back, as she walked over.

"I just came to pick up my order, Leigh," Amber said hatefully, all the emotion directed toward me.

Leigh glanced between us, and said, "Um, sure Amber." He walked behind his cabinet, and Amber followed, shooting a glare at Maggie and me. Maggie stood by my side, radiating an aura of fury. We waited until Amber had picked up her order and stalked out before we continued trying on clothes, the mood a bit darker than before.

We finished shopping, and walked out of the store, our arms filled with shopping bags, only to find Amber waiting for us.

"So, did the little brats go shopping?" She snarled.

I handed my bags to Maggie, who looked like a short, nerdy butler, and walked up to Amber.

"Amber, I don't know _what_ your problem is with me, but if you have it, let's settle it here and continue on with our lives." I growled.

"_My_ problem?" Amber snarled. "You're the problem! Ever since you moved in and tried to steal Castiel from me!"

"_Steal_ Castiel? How? By being his friend? Or best friend? Seriously Amber?"

"You're a brat! I hate you! You'll never have Castiel, or _any_ guy at Sweet Amoris on my watch!" Amber sneered and drew back a fist to punch me, when a hand caught it, and I felt someone pull me back.

"Nobody's stealing me, Amber, especially not Harley," A voice said behind me.

"Castiel?" Amber gasped. She whirled around the best she could with one stationary hand held in the air to see Lysander standing there.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," He snarled, looking absolutely ferocious. I'd never been so happy to see my two best friends.

"Amber, seriously?" Another voice came.

_Nathaniel too?_ I thought.

Nathaniel stalked over to Amber. "You're better than this. Are you seriously going to lower yourself to picking on Maggie and Harley? Can't you just leave them alone?"

Amber whirled around, looking at all three guys, then pulled away from Lysander and ran off down the street.

Castiel let me go, and Lysander ran over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

Nathaniel was over checking on Maggie, and I turned to Castiel. "Thanks, Castiel." I told him.

"No problem," He assured me, his gray eyes flickering from me to Lysander, like he was realizing what was going on.

I looked at Lysander and he nodded slightly. I took Castiel's hand and grabbed Maggie's hand, and dropped our bags on Lysander and Nathaniel. "Will you two take those back to my apartment?" I asked.

"Sure," Nathaniel said. "But where are you guys going?"

"We're going to see Demon," I said, dragging Castiel and Maggie down the street.

* * *

**Oh...their going to see Demon...xD xD**

**Well, that was a ninja written chapter, cuz my mum's yelling at me to get off, so...**

**BAI!**


	9. Chapter 9

I dragged Castiel and Maggie to Castiel's house, and pulled Demon out of his pen in the backyard and attached his leash. Maggie's eyes widened.

"That's a big dog." She commented.

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, he's pretty cool."

Maggie nodded slowly, and uncertainly.

Castiel's phone beeped, and he glanced at it. "Dang, got to meet some kid for some dumb project for school. He told me if I didn't help, he'd tell on all the times I'd skipped class, and I don't feel like beating him up, because I think he's cool." He looked us over. "Can you guys walk Demon on your own?" he asked hesitantly.

"Castiel, we'll be fine. Go do your project. I'd hate to see you in detention." I told him.

He nodded, and jogged off, and Maggie and I got started on our walk.

"Well, that defeated the purpose," I said, leaning back on Demon's leash so he wouldn't pull me off my feet…again.

"Defeats the purpose of what?" Maggie asked.

"Well, Castiel's starting to understand what's going on between Lysander and I…"

"You and Lysander have a relationship?" Maggie asked, sincerely surprised.

"Well, no…but yes." I stammered.

"That made sense." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"Anyway," I continued. "I thought that I could show him we could still be friends, but he went running off like that."

"Oh," Maggie said. She looked awkward, and I realized why.

"Oh, not that I don't like hanging out with you, I really enjoy hanging out with you. I just wanted to prove to Castiel that we could still be friends."

Maggie perked up and nodded happily.

Demon kept lunging on his leash, and I leaned back so far, he had to drag me, because I would've fallen if I tried to move my feet, and I honestly was surprised I hadn't fallen backwards already. Maggie was stifling laughter while looking at me.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Sorry, you just look hilarious."

"Thanks, I know."

Maggie kept giggling, and I finally offered her the leash.

"Like you'll look any better," I smirked.

Maggie snorted, definitely up to this new challenge, and took the leash. As soon as Demon felt the weight change, he lunged forward. I have to say, for such a short person, Maggie had a ton of strength. She held on, when she made the mistake of trying to shift her hands, and Demon's leash flew out of her hands.

"Demon!" I cried. "Wait! Heel! Stop!"

Demon ignored me, and kept on running down the street.

I muttered a few words that I was sure my mother would've slapped my mouth for.

Maggie's eyes were saucer plates. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! What do we do now?"

I sigh, and run my fingers through my hair exasperated, then set my jaw and stand up straight.

"We've got to go find him." I said.

"What?" Maggie gasped. "We'll never find him! This city's huge, and he could be anywhere."

"We're going to find him. I'm not risking my friendship with Castiel because his stupid mutt ran off. Let's go."

So we walked through streets and alleyways and all over, calling Demon's name over and over and over.

"Demon!" I called. "Here, boy! Dog treats! Food! Burgers! Little children!"

"Little children?" Maggie queried.

"You never know. In movies, big dogs like Demon eat little kids." I responded plainly.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You're stupid."

"What?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, Harley." Maggie said, looking genuinely sorry. "I really thought you already knew."

I glared at her playfully, and we continued looking and calling, when I heard a heavy bark.

"Demon?" I cried hopefully.

The big heavy dog came lumbering out of an alleyway, and I knelt down, which was probably the wrong thing to do, because Demon bowled me over and started licking my face happily.

"Okay, I'm happy to see you too," I muttered. "Maggie! Get him off!"

Maggie finally dragged Demon off of me, laughing. "That was awesome."

I rolled my eyes, and rubbed Demon's ears. "Great! We found you! Now just to get home…" I said, glancing around slowly, my eyebrows furrowed. "Um…which way _is_ home, exactly?"

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know. You led us here."

"Of course. It's always my fault." I muttered. "How on earth are we going to get home?"

Maggie shrugged again, which was really helpful. I held onto Demon's leash with one hand, and pulled out my cell phone with the other. I switched it on, to find out it was dead.

"Crap," I growled. "You have a phone?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Great," I sighed.

"What do we do now?" Maggie asked.

"We wander around until we find the way home."

"That doesn't sound like a great idea."

"You got a better one?"

Maggie opened her mouth to answer, when a voice from the front of the alleyway said, "Well, look here boys, we found two lost girls."

My eyes narrowed and I turned to the front of the alleyway. There was a group of four boys standing at the front of the alleyway, and they were big, tough, gangster looking guys.

I shoved Demon's leash at Maggie, knowing the best he would do is lick them to death, and glared at them. "What do you want?" I growled.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering what two girls like you are doing wandering in our alleys." The biggest boy, who was obviously the leader, said.

"Get out of our way, and we'll leave," I muttered.

The boys shook their heads. "It's not that simple," the leader muttered and started to advance on us, when two shadows appeared in their footsteps.

"Stay. Away. From. Harley." A voice growled.

_Lysander?_ I thought. _There's no way…_

But there he was, my Lysander, standing at the entrance to the alley, Nathaniel by his side.

The gang turned around. "You have a problem, boys?"

Lysander glared at the leader as he approached, and when he got close enough, drew back a fist and punched him in the nose.

The blow blasted the boy backwards, and he stood up with a bloody nose.

"Get 'em!" He growled.

The other three boys surged forward, but Nathaniel and Lysander quickly beat them up. They had more strength then brains.

A few minutes later, the boys were running off for home with black eyes and bloody noses.

Lysander started to walk towards us, but Nathaniel cut him off and ran to Maggie.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Nathaniel." Maggie responded, looking irritated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Absolutely…"  
"Yes Nathaniel!" Maggie cried.

Lysander walked over to me, and I rocked back and forth on my feet awkwardly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Okay, let's get home."

Lysander took hold of Demon, and we walked home as a group. Nathaniel and Maggie were walking close together, shoulders brushing, and talking quietly to each other. I smiled slightly.

"They'll be cute together." I commented to Lysander.

"Yeah," Lysander said, and quietly slipped his hand into mine. I tried not to blush.

We arrived at Castiel's house, and he was there.

"Where were you guys? And why are Lysander and _Nathaniel_ here?" Castiel demanded.

"Well, we kind of had a party without you." I said.

"Seriously? Without me?" Castiel asked, looking hurt.

Maggie groaned, and Nathaniel smirked. Lysander tried to force down a smile, as I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"No, Castiel, we got lost. We. Got. Lost."

"Oh," he said.

"Well, it's getting late, and I've got to get home," I said.

Lysander insisted on walking me home, so I let him lead me home, his hand in mine. When we arrived at my apartment, he glanced at me.

"Don't ever get lost like that again." He said. "You scared me."

I was surprised that Lysander could get scared. "Okay, I won't." I assured him.

He smiled softly and kissed the top of my head. I could almost feel my face turning bright red.

"Night, Harlz," he whispered. "See you tomorrow, normal spot, first hour."

I smiled and nodded, then walked up to my apartment and fell asleep, totally ready for tomorrow's dance.

* * *

**Okay, this long chapter made up for the last short chapter. **

**Anyway, CUTENESS xD xD**

**I took noname Campbell's idea about the pair getting lost, and so, Merry Christmas?**

**Um...I do take requests and stuffs, so yeah.**

**Normal request, review and stuffs. I feel proud to have this many reviews. It makes me feel special xD**

**So, thanks everybody.**

**This is Savannah-Chan signing off. Thank you Fanfictioners! Goodnight! *Bows and exits***


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I stepped outside to find Castiel waiting for me, like every morning. I lived near enough to him that we walked to school together every day.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" I asked him, shouldering my backpack.

Castiel snorted. "Me? At a dance? No, you'd never catch _me_ there."

"Well, I'm sorry I asked." I retorted.

Castiel rolled his eyes, and we continued down the street.

When we arrived at school, Castiel and I walked straight to the supply closet. I opened the door, and I hardly noticed Maggie and Nathaniel sitting in there, because right next to them was Lysander. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and I sat down by him, Castiel on my other side.

"Maggie, I'll take a soda, if you don't mind," I said.

Maggie snorted and tossed me a can, but it was way off, so I leaped up and caught it.

"Thank you, thank you, cheering is optional, applause is required." I said and bowed.

They all laughed, except Castiel, who said, "What was the point in that?"

"Because I am such a ninja. Now clap." I demanded.

So they all half-heartedly clapped around their laughter, and I bowed and called, "Thank you Sweet Amoris! Good night!" and bowed again, then retook my seat.

So we chilled there most of the day, hanging out, laughing, cracking jokes. The day flew by really fast. Probably because I was really excited for the dance tonight. Lysander and I kept holding hands behind our backs, so nobody would see, but they all finally thought to give us some alone time, and took a trip to the roof.

I leaned back against Lysander's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm excited for tonight," I admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Same," he responded gently. "It'll be lots of fun."

I nodded, and snuggled deeper into his arms, and he set his chin on my head.

We set like that until the final bell rang, and he kissed the top of my head softly and whispered, "I'll pick you up at your house."

I nodded slightly and tore myself from him. "See you," I said, and exited the closet.

Back at home, I got ready for the dance. I straightened my long, blonde hair, and redid my makeup from earlier. Then I got dressed. I put on short black shorts, with tall black socks. I had on a dark teal shirt, with a black jacket and a necklace that was all I had left of my mother.

I looked over myself in the mirror, and smiled slightly.

"Hate to say it Harley, but you look hot," I told myself.

I grabbed my white shirt and pulled on my tall black boots just as the doorbell rang.

I walked outside to Lysander, who was dressed nicely as well, in his Victorian style clothes.

He held out his arm for me. "Ready to go, milady?" he asked jokingly.

I took his arm. "But of course, good sir."  
We laughed and walked to the dance. When we arrived at the school, I noticed Rosalya and Leigh in the corner.

"How did Leigh get in here?" I whispered to Lysander.

"Probably pulled some strings. He's good at that, especially for Rosa." Lysander responded.

I nodded, and smiled as Maggie walked over to me, arm in arm with Nathaniel. She had a lengthy, royal blue dress on.

"I cannot _believe_ my mother put me in this stupid dress! I hate dresses! It's the only way she would let me go!" Maggie cried.

I stifled a laugh.

Nathaniel sighed, like it was a topic they'd been over. "I think you look gorgeous Maggie."

Maggie blushed. "Thanks, Nate." She murmured.

We stood there and talked for awhile, then Nathaniel and Lysander got caught up in some conversation about fashion and went to go ask Leigh about it, after several promises that they would be right back, leaving Maggie and me alone.

I glanced at Maggie. "Sorry you have to wear a dress," I said.

Maggie shrugged. "At least I'm here."

"So," I said awkwardly. "Are you and Nathaniel dating?"

Maggie blushed and shook her head. "You and Lysander?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, not yet."

Maggie raised a brow. "Yet?" she asked.

"Yet," I assured her.

We looked around. "Nobody's really dancing," Maggie commented.

I shrugged. "It's probably like in those romance movies, everyone dances to one really romantic song and then leaves."

Maggie nodded. "Probably."

So we talked awhile longer, then Rosalya walked over. She glanced at me, then turned to Maggie.

"Would you mind if I talked to Harley for awhile?" she asked.

Maggie raised a brow, then shrugged. "Sure, whatever." She said, and walked off.

Rosalya takes my hands and looks at me. "Are you and Lysander in a relationship?" she asked, interested.

"Um, not yet." I said uneasily.

Rosalya nodded. "Oh, okay, just wondering. Leigh said something about him getting home late, and he was pretty sure that you two were hanging out, and I was just wondering. I think you two would be cute together."

I blushed. "Thanks, Rosalya."

She shrugged. "It's the truth. Anyway, see you later." She said, and walked off.

A waltz song came on, and Lysander walked over to me. "Could I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," I whispered, and he took my hand and put his other hand on my waist.

We waltzed around the dimly lit gym for what seemed like an eternity. The only thing I could see was his gorgeous eyes and face, as we smiled at each other and danced.

It felt one moment too soon when the song ended.

"You ready to go?" Lysander asked. "They're starting to clear out."  
"Sure," I said.

So we bade farewell to our friends, and left the school. We instantly walked to the park, like normal. A slight drizzle was falling, but I didn't mind, and I don't think Lysander did either. We stopped in the middle of a sidewalk, hazily lit by streetlights. Lysander held me around my waist, and my arms were around his neck. He smiled faintly at me.

"I'm glad you moved here Harley," he whispered.

"Me too, because if I hadn't, I'd never have met you," I responded.

He smiled and leaned down, but I ducked away from him playfully and pulled away from him.

"Oh no, mister." I told him jokingly.

He rolled his eyes. "What now?" he asked.

"For that, you have to catch me!" I cried and tore off through the park. Lysander laughed and chased after me.

The rain started falling harder until my hair was flattened against my neck and my clothes were damp, but I didn't mind. Lysander kept chasing me, but I was faster. He finally caught me when I tripped over a rock, and we stood there, holding each other.

"You know," he said. "They always say the best first kisses are in the rain."

"Really?" I asked. I smiled softly at him. "Why don't you prove it to me?" I finally whispered.

When he kissed me, the streetlights seemed to switch to high definition. We stood there, in the rain, our lips pressed together, until he finally pulled back.

"How was that for a first kiss?" Lysander murmured.

"Great," I whispered. "Let's see if you can make the second as good as the first."

We kissed again, and he pulled me closer to him. I finally pulled back, and he smiled and picked me up, twirling me around, both of us soaked by the cool rain. When he finally set me down, I struggled to stand, the world around me spinning.

He laughed and took my hand. "I'll walk you home," he said.

So we walked home, up to my apartment and stood outside the door.

"Do you have to go yet?" I asked quietly, my voice slurred with fatigue.

"It's getting late, Leigh will be wondering where I am," Lysander said and kissed my nose gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. Go in and get some rest."

I nodded, and we kissed again, and he whispered, "Good night, Harlz."

"Night Lysander," I said, and before I could lose my courage, I whispered, "I love you,"

He smiled at me, and murmured, "I love you, too, Harley."

He turned and walked away, and I walked inside, changed into pajamas, and curled up in bed and fell asleep instantly.

My dreams were of Lysander.

* * *

**Aww! Iz so cute! I LUV IT! Anyway, longest chapter, yet it didn't take very long to write :D Anyway, enjoy it, and please rate, review, and stuffz. It gives me motivation. Anyway..**

***Bows* Thank you Fanfiction! Have a good night!**

**Bai!**


End file.
